


Well Spent

by Sivan325



Series: Treasure Hunters - Slash - AU [5]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: flashslash, Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325





	Well Spent

**Mag7 – Chris/Ezra**

Treasure Hunters – AU

**Roles:** Ezra – Con man and cheater to get information from outsiders about treasures.  
Nathan – First aid, healer. Have connection in high places, can bring fast helicopter for immediate rescue and hospitals.  
Vin \- Indian Tracker; have a good eye and hearing. The winds are always with him.  
Buck – Ladies's man; know how to reach to the right cave with a quite resourceful from the opposite kind.  
JD Dunne – Computer guy who loves to use the digital to help the guys, using track devise to follow others.  
Josiah – Preacher in his past. The stronger one, who helps the team to get out everything in their way, using his cooking skill when it's needs.  
Chris – The leader of the Treasure Hunters. Lost his wife and son in cave in, buried alive.

\--

 

Chris knifed the orange as he squeezed the fruit at his lover's body, letting the juice moist in the conman skin.

"Chris," Ezra asked as he could feel the moist at his skin, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think that I'm doing? I'm seeing the light of the glittering gold before me." Chris replied and then turned to lick the juice.

"Oh really?" Ezra asked as he moaned with pleasure as Chris almost got to his nipple biting it hard.

"Did you bring the conscience that I ask you?" Chris asked him.

"He is right in front of me," Ezra replied as he moaned, trying to gather more air before he continued, "You know the way to please me, and that's all I need."

"Damn right I do…" Chris moved his finger toward Ezra's hole rubbing the spot before thrust in.

"Oh Chris… faster…" Ezra urged, as he moved his ass as Chris moved his finger inside him.

"Shh… my love, you don't want them to hear you." Chris taunted him as he added another finger.

"Glad that they all digging in the cave, oh God Chris…" Ezra replied and then he moaned loudly.

"I'm not sure that they'll keep digging after our lovemaking." Chris grinned.

"Payback is a bitch, remember that." Ezra warned him.

Chris removed his fingers knowing that Ezra was ready for him, he placed his cock inside with a hard thrust, and he stopped.

Letting Ezra to adjust the feeling before he thrust harder and faster.

"Chris…" Ezra moaned his name, urged to kiss him, and yet he could still feel his skin sticks.

Chris leant to feel his skin, knowing that he left a mark on him, as he licked more of the juice, knowing that the orange was well spent.

**Flashslash 3, set 1 Skin, conscience, orange, light**


End file.
